Hanging On
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Lizzie witness something. And Elliot is there to help his daughter through it. But when the incident is about Olivia and she refuses to open up to him, how does he handle dealing with his daughter's nightmares and trying to get through Olivia. EO.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So another new story, but I can't help myself. I guess the 4 months that I've been away from this site, I had a alot of EO thinking in my head lol Now I'm pretty sure I won't continue all my new stories. However I am Planning to continue 'The Holidays', but the two new stories I'm not sure of. So I'm giving you an option: Would you prefer me to continue on this story or 'LCL' (Lizzie's Christmas List). I will finish both stories but one of them won't be getting updated as quickly as the other. So read this chapter and let me know what you guys think._**

**_Summary: Eli doesn't exist. Kathy and Elliot are divorced and Elliot has custody of the 4 children. The twins are 13. Kathleen is 15. Maureen is 17. Lizzie witness something that a child should never have to see. And Elliot is there to help his daughter through it. But when the incident is about Olivia and she refuses to open up to him, how does he handle dealing with his daughter's nightmares and trying to get through Olivia. EO.  
><em>**

_**Hanging On**_

**Chapter 1**

"Olivia, do you know where we are?" A 13 year-old Lizzie asked as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Of course I do." Olivia replied driving down the road. She was suppose to be taking Lizzie to a friends house for the weekend. Elliot would have taken his daughter, but he had court to get to so Olivia offered to take her. She did know how to get there, but since the road that she normally took was closed off she had to switch directions.

Turning the corner she drove slowly, not wanting the car to slide from the ice, and trying to see through the falling snow.

"How much longer?"

"I'm not sure." Olivia said offering a small smile but her smile turned into a frown as she realized that she already passed this road.

"Uh Liv, are you sure were not lost?" Lizzie questioned directing her gaze at Olivia.

Olivia groaned stopping at a 4-way stop sign. She was in the middle of nowhere and she hadn't seen any cars for a while so she couldn't ask for help. Looking at each of the directions, she was deciding which way to take. "Well it's official, were lost."

"Should we call dad?"

Olivia looked at the clock, realizing that Elliot should be out of court by now she nodded her head. "Yeah call your father."

Lizzie reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. When she opened her phone though it showed she had no bars. "No signal. What about you?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

Olivia checked her phone. "Nope, 0 bars."

"So what do we do now?"

Olivia sighed, not sure exactly what to do, but she knew that she had to get somewhere fast before her gas ran out and they get stuck. "Pick a direction Liz."

Lizzie looked at all directions, debating which one they should take. She was pretty sure they went left before, and right just look like a never ending street. "Straight."

Nodding her head, Olivia started to go straight but before she could get very far in the intersection a car zoomed by from her right side scaring the crap out of her and making her turning the car so they wouldn't get hurt. The abrupt turn caused the car to slide and Olivia tried to hurry and get control of the car, but it was too late because they drove into a ditch. "You have got to be kidding me." Olivia grumbled as she tried to back out but the only response she gotten was the squeal of the tires. "Shit!" She replied frustrated. "Stay here." She mumbled getting out of the car to access the damage. She walked towards the front of the car to see the tires covered in mud. Knowing they weren't going to be able to go anywhere, Olivia got in the car, slamming the door for a dramatic effect.

"We're stuck aren't we?" Lizzie asked quietly.

"Yeah." Olivia said with the same quietness. She sat there thinking of what the next step was. It was already 4:30 so it was going to get dark soon. Deciding they had no other choice, Olivia offered the only solution that she could think of. "It looks like we're walking."

"What? But Liv, it's freezing out there."

"I know, but if we stay here it'll get dark and cold really soon and we need shelter."

Knowing that Olivia was right, she nodded her head.

"Still want to go straight?" Olivia questioned, searching for a piece of paper and something to write with.

"Um maybe we should go right; I mean that is where the other car came from so maybe there is something that way." Lizzie explained.

"That's reasonable enough." Olivia replied scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing?"

"Our names and which way were going just in case someone comes looking for us." Olivia stated folding the piece of paper and putting it on top of the dashboard. "Alright make sure you'll all button up so we can get going."

Both girls starting buttoning there jackets, putting hats on their heads and slipping on their gloves. "Ready?"

"Yup." Lizzie replied.

They got of the car and started heading right. Worry was etched on to Olivia's face as she thought of getting stuck outside. They were walking for about 20 minutes before they caught sight of a cottage. Stopping in front of it they just stared at it for a minute. A cottage in the middle of nowhere was kind of odd.

"Should we go see if someone is home?" Lizzie asked wearily.

"Yeah, just stay behind me." Olivia replied slowly walking up to the cottage with Lizzie behind her. She knocked on the cottage door and received no answer. "Hello! Is anyone home?" She asked continuing to knock.

"Maybe you should try the door knob." Lizzie offered as an alternative.

Olivia grabbed the door knob and twisted. It was unlocked. Slowly pushing the door open she looked inside. "Hello!" She repeated waiting to hear a reply, but hearing nothing. Knowing that it was against the law to enter someone else's home, but not seeing any other choice, she preceded in. She looked around the cottage seeing beer bottles scattered all over the tables. She looked in each room not seeing much, the only thing that led her to believe that someone lived there was the beer bottles.

"Now what?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, now we-" But before Olivia could finish her statement there was a loud groan that came from the porch. Olivia grabbed Lizzie and pushed her behind her to protect her while Olivia grabbed for her gun on her holster. Raising it, she turned off the safety and aimed it at the door. She watched as the door knob slowly turned and the figure walked in "Freeze!"

The figure stopped dead in their tracks for a second and then walked slowly in so Olivia could see their face.

"Brian?"

"Olivia?"

Olivia slowly put her gun down to her side as she took in the sight of him. His hair was all over the place and he had a beard growing in. His eyes were bloodshot red and his clothes were not to clean. He had a beer bottle in his hands and his clothes reeked of booze.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I live here. What are you doing in my home?" Brian questioned, his speech slurred.

"Our car got stuck in a ditch and we needed to get somewhere warm. Do you have a phone?"

Shaking his head he replied, "Nah, there isn't really good signal in this area, you're lucky if you get one bar."

"Do you mind if we stay here for the time being?" Olivia inquired, eyeing him.

"Be my guest." He smiled, staring her up and down. "You're still as beautiful as ever I see." He grinned.

"Uh thanks." Olivia replied, a little freaked out at the smile he was giving her.

"Who's the girl behind you?" Brian pointed to Lizzie with his bottle.

"Stabler's daughter." Olivia replied slowly.

"She's a pretty little thing." He complimented taking a swallow of his beer.

"Ya know? I think we're just gonna leave." Olivia replied, not trusting him at all. She grabbed Lizzie's hand and dragged her along behind her. She started to pass him when he stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere Olivia." Cassidy replied as he produced a gun. He grabbed Lizzie and pointed the gun at her head. "Drop the gun."

"Cassidy let her go." Olivia replied sternly as she pointed the gun at him.

"What do I get in return?" He waggled his brows.

"Let her go now." Olivia said ignoring his statement. Her eyes looked to Lizzie's to see the fear that was in them.

"Drop the fucking gun Olivia, or I swear I'll blow her brains out!" Cassidy screamed as he pushed the gun further into her temple making Lizzie whimpered.

"Ok ok." Olivia said slowly as she dropped the gun, keeping her eyes on the young girl.

"Now kick it over here." Cassidy said, and Olivia kicked it towards him. "Good, now sit." He pointed to the spot on the couch and she did as she was told. "Handcuffs." He held out his hands as he waited for her to give him the cuffs. Once he felt the metal in his hands, he placed Lizzie on the floor and cuffed her to the chair so she couldn't get away. He grabbed duct tape from a cabinet and taped Lizzie's mouth. "You'll do as I say or I'll kill her got it?"

Olivia looked to Lizzie to see she was terrified. She nodded her head in understanding not wanting anything to happen to Lizzie. She watched as a sick smiled crossed his face and he slowly started walking towards her. "Good." He replied standing in front of her. He reached out and touched her face and then leaned down and kissed her.

Olivia gagged in her mouth, hating the feeling of his tongue down her throat and his hands touching her in all places. "Now the fun begins." He grinned evilly as he started unbuttoning her jacket.

Lizzie sat on the floor with tears in her, muffled sounds coming out of her mouth. She could only watch as Olivia was slowly stripped of her clothing.

**_A/N: So do i have your attention?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I wasn't sure where i wanted to take this story but now I have an idea. PLEASE READ THE NOT AT THE END. Thanks and enjoy :)**_

_**Hanging On**_

**Chapter 2**

Sobs wrecked Lizzie's body as she watched Olivia slowly be violated. She couldn't see much but she could see Olivia struggling with every piece of clothing that left her body.

"Stop fighting me Olivia or I'll do Stabler's daughter next." Cassidy grinned, gesturing to Lizzie. The fight in Olivia impeded immediately. She would never forgive her self if anything happened to her partner's daughter. So she succumb her self to him and prayed it would be over quickly.

**-EO-**

"Hey cap, have you heard from Olivia?" Elliot questioned as he walked into the precinct 20 minutes after 5:00.

"No, wasn't she suppose to take your daughter to a friend's house?"

"I told her to call and let me know when she got there, she should have been got there by now." Elliot frowned, worry etched on to his face.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Cragen inquired.

"Around 3:30, before I went into court."

"Did you call her?"

Elliot nodded his head. "But it went to voicemail. Something's not right."

"Try calling your daughter. I'll call Morales and tell him to get a trace on Olivia's cell." Cragen replied walking into his office.

**-EO-**

Lizzie was currently sitting on the ground still handcuffed to the chair. Olivia was unconscious, and Lizzie wasn't sure if it was from the blow to the head and countless punches Cassidy had delivered to her or from the exhaustion of her body after struggling with Cassidy.

Trying to get her self loose, Lizzie starting tugging on the chair, trying to break the handle. Groaning in frustration, she started tugging harder, the cuffs cutting into her skin. She froze as she heard the sound of her cell phone started ringing, the ring tone being her father's. She looked over to Cassidy, thankful that the noise wasn't waking him from his slumber.

As the ringing of the cell phone continued, Lizzie pulled hard enough on the chair to loosen some of the screws on the handle just as the ringing came to an end. She stopped her struggling as fear crept up into hearing a groaning sound. She looked up and was relieved to see that Olivia was the one doing the stirring. Muffled sounds escaped Lizzie's mouth as she tried to get her attention.

As Olivia slowly sat up, she grabbed the side of her head to stop the pounding. Drowsy brown eyes locked onto wet blue eyes. Quickly grabbing her clothes, she slipped them on, wincing the whole time. Her eyes darted to Cassidy, to see him out cold on the couch, but her attention was brought back to Lizzie's when she heard muffled sounds.

Carefully making her way to the teen, Olivia pulled the tape of her lips gently so she wouldn't harm the skin. "Are you okay?" Olivia questioned as she reached into her pants pocket, where the key to the handcuffs were.

"I'm okay." Lizzie replied unsteadily, as Olivia finished getting off the handcuffs and embraced her. "I'm sorry Liv. This is all my fault." Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"Shh." Olivia soothed. "None of this is your fault honey."

"Yes it is. If I didn't want to go over my friend's house so badly none of this would have happened." She sobbed quietly into Olivia's shoulder.

"Lizzie, you didn't cause this."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled over and over, ignoring Olivia's words of comfort.

The sound of a cell phone interrupted their moment together. "What was that?" Olivia asked pulling away from the embrace.

"I have a voicemail." Lizzie responded as her eyes widened. "Dad called me!" She exclaimed as she pulled out her cell phone. "1 bar." She smiled slightly as she called her father.

Olivia went to go grab her gun and placed it in her holster, wincing the whole time.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Lizzie asked picking up on her discomfort.

"I'm fine sweetie. I think I just have a couple of broken ribs."

"I'm sorry Oli-Daddy!" Lizzie shrieked speaking to her father on her cell.

"_Lizzie! Baby, are you all right?" Elliot questioned frantically._

"I'm okay but Olivia isn't."

"_What happened?"_

"Oh daddy, it was horrible!" Lizzie quietly sobbed into the phone. Olivia watching the scene unfold, took the phone from Lizzie knowing she wouldn't be able to speak clearly.

"El…"

"_Liv, are you okay?"Elliot breathed in a sigh of relief, hearing her voice. _

"I'm fine."

"_You're lying." Elliot responded. He could hear the weakness in her voice. "What happened?" He spoke more softly, trying to coax her into telling him. He heard the sob on the other end of the phone and he knew it wasn't from his daughter. "Liv…"_

"Brian Cassidy."

_Two simple words. Those two simple words brought rage to Elliot. "What did he do?" He demanded. "Please tell me he didn't touch Lizzie…" He pleaded._

"No El, Lizzie's fine." Olivia replied.

"_And what about you?" The silence on the phone answered the question that Elliot dreaded to know. "I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him."_

"Elliot calm down. Right now me and Lizzie have to find a way out of here. Our car is trashed."

"_We're running a trace on Lizzie's phone right now." As soon as the words slipped from his mouth Cragen came out of his office and announced they had their location. "Liv I'm on my way right now."_

"Please hurry."

"_I will. Liv...both of you stay safe." Elliot replied as he hung up the phone, though those weren't the words he wanted to say._

-EO-

"Is he coming?" Lizzie sniffled wiping the tears from her face.

"Yeah, your daddy should be here shortly."

"What do we do until then?"

"We wait." Olivia replied glancing over to a still unconscious Cassidy. It was risky staying in the cabin, but if they were to go outside they could freeze to death waiting on Elliot. As soon as Cassidy show any sign of movement though, Olivia would be ready with her gun drawn. She just hoped that Elliot would hurry before her body gave out from the exhaustion.

**_A/N: SO it's finally summer which means no more school and now I have time to update my stories :) But before I do that I made a poll on my page asking which stories of mine would you like to see completed, so i would appreciate it if you went to my page and put in your answers, you can choose up to three. Also, leave me a review for this chapter please :)_**


End file.
